What old man Willow saw
by Elanor-G
Summary: On the way to the lake, Merlin and Arthur stop for to rest. Merlin has had enough of always loosing the people he cares about, this is not going to continue.


This is my first attempt at a Merlin story, I like other was outraged that they ended the show like they did. So here is my take on what should have happened at the end of last episode.

Disclamer - I do not own Merlin or Arthur or any of the knights, but I would dearly love Gwaine if no one is using him at the moment, or Merlin... *Wanders off to dream*

* * *

The night was closing in as the King and manservant stopped to rest for the night, they had been traveling almost non-stop for the past 24 hours and were both in need of a rest. Helping his master from his horse, Merlin laid him to rest in the soft earth of a willow tree; it was hard for Merlin to see Arthur in such a state. The friendship he shared had been pushed, pulled to every possible extreme over the years; just the thought of losing his best friend was too much for the young warlock to handle. Ever since his time in the crystal cave his magic was getting stronger and the closer he got to the lake the stronger his magic became, the smallest thought became a spell. Of course he had tried healing spells, all with little success, the voice in the back of his mind grew stronger, and why not? He was a powerful man, he was Emrys. He stood and watched Arthur sleep peacefully, under the shade of willow, the curtain shielding the tired King from unfriendly eyes.

A warm shiver ran through the dark haired man filling his entire being with power, kneeling down next to his friend, Merlin placed one hand on Arthur's forehead and the other held over the wound. Taking a deep breath the warlock summoned all the power he could. Emrys, the dragon lord, Merlin and the magic of the crystal cave all converged at that minute, running through the warlock. It felt that in that moment the earth stopped, the birds ceased to sing, as Merlin said the ancient words, his eyes glowed a deep gold. Then the silence came.

Arthur stirred; inhaled deeply and relaxed, the pain was slipping away; was he dying? He didn't know, only that for the first time in how ever many days they had been on this journey, he could breathe. It was then that the fallen King heard a voice, the voice of a man he trusted more than anyone.

"Arthur, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I failed you." The soft voice floated around him; he could hear the tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my magic, I couldn't when Uthur was alive, it was my destiny to protect you. Ha! Good job I done there; top marks for Merlin." Arthur listened to the voice, dripping with sarcasm, he wished he could do something to comfort his friend, or at least try and alleviate some of the pain the manservant felt. "I don't know what I would do if you left, the prophecy said you would die, I suppose I hoped that it would be when we were both old and wrinkly, you still ordering me around, calling me an idiot." The raven haired man chuckled at the vision that appeared in his mind, yet it did nothing to make him feel better.

"You know I never wanted any praise for what I've done for you and Camelot, Gaius always said that I deserved it, I don't know. From the first moment I met you I liked you, it was like I could see the great man you were destined to become; even if you are a prat sometimes." A warm shiver ran through Arthur's body, warming his soul. "That's why you cannot leave me Arthur, you are my best friend, I trust you, and I love you." Merlin's voice softened at the last 3 words, the years of hidden feelings and regrets filling the void. He was exhausted after the days ride and curled up next to the injured King, he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

It was light when the young warlock awoke; the bright sun warmed the small clearing when they had stopped the night before. Looking over to check on Arthur, Merlin could see the King resting peacefully and set about changing the dressing on his wound, chatting the whole time.

"I picked a really nice spot you know, right under a willow tree. I can see some bluetits and sparrows nesting in the branches above out heads." He stopped talking after taking off the last layer of bandage, a dark object protruded from the tear in the skin. 'That was not there before' he wondered in his head if the spell had worked, a dressing pad in one hand Merlin slowly drew out the object, it was a sword tip, and it was intact. Arthur was going to be ok. Quickly redressing the wound the warlock gave Arthur the once over and found him in very good health. The colour in his cheeks had returned and he felt warm. Oh how the servant wanted to sing and shout but did not wish to wake his sleeping master, (He knew how grumpy he could be first thing.)He simply gave silent thanks to the spirits and the great dragon.

It was mid-morning when King Arthur woke from his nights rest, looking round he could see Merlin tending a small fire lost in his thoughts. His mouth felt like a desert and his body ached, yet he was alive.

"Merlin." His voice was croaky when he tried his vocal chords for the first time in 24 hours. Merlin's head whipped around too meet the deep caring eyes of his friend.

"Arthur. You're awake, are you in pain? Here take some water you must be thirsty." He said offering the King his own water skin. Arthur just held up a hand in protest, after taking his fill of water, Arthur began answering Merlin's list of questions.

"I'm in pain but it's getting better, I'll be able to start off in an hour. Stop fretting Merlin." Arthur tried to sound in control, but the look in his eyes gave him away. He owed so much to this man, more than he could ever repay.

"Before we go back to Camelot there are a few things I want to say to you. One, thank you, which is something I can't stress enough. When we get back I will find a place for you in my court, you are my trusted friend, my best friend. I count you as my brother." Arthur finished as they met each other's gaze, they look of understanding past between the two men. Merlin knew Arthur would never come out and say he loved him, it was not done, but just saying those words was enough. An hour later, the pair started the journey back to Camelot; only this time they were equals,


End file.
